El retorno de la llama
by spiritblood
Summary: Natsu sale a buscar a Igneel, 5 años más tarde regresa al gremio acompañado de alguien más. natsuxharem OCxWendy
1. Chapter 1

5 años y 6 meses atrás:

Las mesas volaban las sillas volaban, los gatos volaban, un día normal en Fairy Tail, excepto porque en una mesa se encontraba algo que nadie creería ver nunca Natsu se encontraba concentrado, a la vez que observaba un punto no identificado en el horizonte.

Todos en el gremio se encontraban mirandolo fijamente, sorprendidos por este extraño hecho.

¿Creeís que esta enfermo?-preguntó Gray.

Puede pero ¿que clase de enfermedad?-cuestionó esta vez Erza.

A lo mejor es algo de dragon slayer-dijo Lucy.

Este junto y muchos otros cuchicheos eran los comentados en todo el gremio, hasta que...

Yosh voy a hacerlo-gritó un decidido Natsu

¿De qué hablas Natsu?-preguntó una alarmada Lucy que aún seguía asustada.

Voy a buscar a Igneel-anunció Natsu.

¿Pero que dices cabeza de flama?-preguntó Gray.

Está decidido, perdonad que me marche tan repentinamente, pero siento que Igneel podría estar ahí fuera, y si es posible encontrarlo lo haré-dijo muy seriamente.

Pero Natsu-fue interrumpida Lucy por Erza.

Decidle al maestro que me voy y por favor cuidad de Happy-señaló a un gato azul que ahora estaba noqueado en el suelo.

Adiós-gritó abriendo la puerta mientras comenzaba a correr.

Pero Natsu-Lucy trató de seguirle, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Erza.

El está tan triste como nosotros, pero esa es su decisión-anunció mientras todos los presentes asentían.

"Lo siento chicos pero es mi deber"-una lágrima escapó de sus ojos- "espera un momento"-se detuvo en seco- ¡Y MI EQUIPAJE¡-gritó dandose cuenta de su error.

5 años atrás:

Natsu se encontraba en un bosque el cielo estaba nublado y una brisa movía su cabellera pelirosa, en frente de él se encontraba un niño de unos 13 años al lado de un jabalí de tamaño gigantesco que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

Yo cuidaré de ti-anunció Natsu.

En la actualidad:

Así que esto es Magnolia ¿no Natsu?-preguntó un joven esbelto de pelo azul y ojos verdes.

Sí, este es mi hogar-confirmó Natsu.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Fairy Tail"-esbozó su típica sonrisa.

Capítulo 1: reencuentro

El gremio se encontraba en una de sus típicas peleas, Gray y Gajeel eran los mayores alborotadores, y de un momento a otro fueron rápidamenre reducidos por Erza, los demás que estaban armando escándalo al ver lo sucedido decudieron detenerse y se marcharon lentamente a sentarse.

Erza se dirigió a una mesa la cual era ocupada por Lucy, Levy y Lissana.

Hola-saludó alegremente Erza miemtras tomaba asiento al lado de Lissana- ¿que haceís?

Hablábamos sobre un libro-contestó Levy.

Veo que los has vuelto a noquear-señaló Lucy a dos individuos que se encontraban en el suelo.

La culpa es suya, ya saben lo que opino de sus continuas peleas.

Sí, ahora eres la maestra del gremio así que eres tu quién manda-señaló Lissana.

Si, todavía no me acostumbro a la idea-sonrió Erza.

Un incomodo silencio se formó pero fue interrumpido por Erza.

Aunque no me gustan los alborotos en el gremio he de admitir que era más entretenido cuando estaba él-esbozó una melancólica sonrisa.

¿Creeís que volvera?-preguntó Lucy visiblemente triste.

Por supuesto, es Natsu-respondió Lissana mientras sonreía.

En la mesa se formó un silencio mientras recordaban con nostalgia al dragon slayer de fuego, pero fue interrumpido por...

Boom-una gran explosió fue producida en el techo del gremio y una bola de polvo cayó al suelo acompañada de madera y ladrillos provinemtes del lugar en el que al parecer algo había colisionado.

Rápidamente todo el mundo se puso alerta , Gray y Gajeel se despertaron y observaron fijamente el lugar también atentos por si había que intervenir.

Hay esto me pasa por emocionarme-dijo una voz provinente de entre los escombros-bueno donde he parado-salió del polvo dejando visible la figura de un adolescente de dieciocho años con el pelo azul y los ojos verdes, vestido con una ropa similar a la de Natsu salvo que la parte superior era de color amarillo y los pantalones blancos el calzado era idéntico unas sandalias.

¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Erza seriamente.

Me llamo Ace, encantado-dijo alegremente.

¿Porque has atacado el gremio?-Gray preguntó intetando parecer amenazante, aunque ese muchacho le recordaba a Natsu y se lo dificultaba.

Yo no lo he atacado-afirmó.

¿Entonces que es eso?-cuestionó esta vez Gajeel.

Fallo mío-sonrió Ace.

¿Te estas burlando de Fairy Tail?-dijo Erza enfadada.

Yo no me estoy burlando de...espera ¿como has dicho?-preguntó emocionado-esto es Fairy Tail.

Sí-contesto Erza-¿por qué lo dices?-cuestionó confundida

Yosh lo he conseguido, menuda suerte la mía, y encima antes que Natsu-proclamó alegremente.

Un silencio se formó tras el nombre de Natsu, todos miraban atentamente al chico.

Perdona has dicho ¿Natsu?-preguntó Lucy.

Si, es decir no he dicho Patsu-trató de disimular mientras su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo.

El chico movía sus manos nerviosamente, mientras que todos en el gremio lo observaban

¿Conoces a Natsu?-preguntó Erza.

Ahhh-soltó un suspiro-se supone que no debía decir nada pero.

De repente otro estruendo interrumpió al chico y una bola de fuego cayó al suelo.

Bueno ya ha llegado-sonrió el peliazul.

Todo el gremio observó concentrado la imagen humanoide que se iba formando y de entre las llamas apareció

Natsu-susurró Lucy estupefacta.

He regresado chicos-dijo Natsu mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

pre class="aLF-aPX-K0-aPE aLF-aPX-aLK-ayr-auR" style="-webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Fairy Tail ¡NATSU!-gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre él.  
Yo también los he echado de menos chicos-dijo Natsu mientras correspondía sus gestos.  
¿Donde te habías metido?-preguntó Erza abrazando a Natsu.  
El mundo es muy grande, me perdí-repondió sonriendo.  
Tras los abrazos y las lágrimas causadas por el reencuentro el gremio pareció calmarse.  
Un puñetazo llegó a la cara de Natsu y lo lanzó contra una pared.  
Me debes miles de combates, flamitas -exigió Gray.  
Lo mismo digo Salamander-añadió Gajeel.  
De repente Natsu apareció detrás de amboa y los noqueó con un solo golpe.  
Lo siento, pero no estaís a mi nivel-dijo Natsu enfrente de ambos magos noqueados.  
Guau eso ha sido increíble-Lissana observó la facilidad con la que el mago de fuego había noqueado a Gray y a Gajeel.  
No es nada, por cierto¿y Happy, y el maestro y Wendy y Romeo?-preguntó Natsu rápidamente.  
Happy esta con Charle-contestó Lucy.  
Wendy y Romeo están de misión-respondió Lissana.  
Y bueno ahora yo soy la maestra de Fairy Tail-finalizó Erza orgullosa.  
Sugoii, no esperaba menos de ti Erza-dijo Natsu impresionado-espera eso quiere decir que el maestro...  
No es lo que crees Natsu, Makarov vive con Laxus y con Mira-explicó Levy.  
¿Con Laxus y Mira?-cuestionó sin entender.  
Sí, han cambiado muchas cosas, ahora ellos estan casados-añadió Lucy.  
Vaya me alegro por ellos, mañana les haré una visita-sonrió Natsu.  
Una pregunta Natsu, ¿quién es él?-señaló Lissana a Ace que observaba tranquilamente la escena.  
Él es Ace-dijo Natsu.  
Ya pero ¿de qué lo conoces?-una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Lucy.  
Oh, lo conocí en un bosque, el fue mi compañero durante el viaje.  
Encantado, y siento lo del agujero-se presentó el peliazul.  
Encantado yo soy Levy y ellas son.  
Déjame adivinar Lucy, Lissana, y Erza,¿me equivoco?.  
¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Lucy.  
Natsu me habló de ustedes, por cierto ¿podrías pelear conmigo Erza?, Natsu dice que eres muy fuerte-dijo Ace.  
Puede que otro día-respondió Erza.  
Entonces es una promesa-añadió Ace alegre por poder pelear.  
Bien entonces esta noche haremos una fiesta-exclamó Cana con un gran barril de cerveza.  
Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian-rió Natsu nostálgicamente.  
Na.. Na...Natsu-gritó un pequeño gato abalanzándose contra el dragon slayer- Natsu, Natsu-lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
Hola Happy, veo que me has echado de menos.  
Natsu idiota-golpeaba Happy a Natsu-me abandonaste.  
Lo siento Happy pero fue lo mejor ha sido un viaje muy largo y difícil-explicó Natsu- a por cierto este es Ace-señaló el mago de fuego a Ace.  
Encantado gato-saludó Ace.  
No soy un gato, soy un exceed-rectificó Happy.  
Encantado exceed Aye-contestó Happy.  
Bien será mejor que vayamos a casa-dijo Natsu-vamos Happy.  
Aye-respondió el exceed mientras seguía a Natsu.  
Yo iré a dar una vuelta, me apetece explorar un poco-dijo Ace.  
Bien entonces nos reuniremos aquí para la fiesta.  
Esta bien-respondió Ace mientras desaparecía en un destello de luz.  
¿Que fue eso?-pensaron todos exceptuando a Natsu./pre 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El sol estaba en su punto más álgido una brisa otoñal movía los cabellos azules de un chico que andaba tranquilamente por las calles observando cada detalle. En un momento dado un olor fue captado por su agudo olfato y se dirigió hacia él. Deme uno de estos-señaló Ace hacia unos gofres. Claro son veinte jewels-dijo el vendedor. No tengo jewels, pero tengo esto ¿le sirve?-sacó de su pantalón un rubí. Por supuesto-rápidamente cambió el gofre por el rubí. Guau que servicio más bueno-dijo Ace. Mientras caminaba devoró velozmente el gofre, y siguió observando cada tienda, cada edificación hasta que... Lo siento-dijo apenada una voz femenina provinente de la figura que había chocado contra él. No pasa nada-respondió Ace levantándose y ayudando a la chica peliazul que había chocado contra él. Al levantarla sus miradas se juntaron y un sonrojo se formó en ambos. "Guau que hermosa"-pensó Ace. Ey Wendy ya tengo...¿Wendy?-cuestionó una voz masculina. Ehh, Romeo, ahh-titubeó nerviosa Wendy , muy sonrojada. ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Romeo señalando a Ace, con un tono enfadado. Me llamo Ace-contestó alegre. No es lo que parece, solo choqué con él sin querer-explicó Wendy aún sonrojada. En todo caso, vámonos aún tenemos que recoger un encargo-arrastró Romeo a Wendy. Adiós-se despidió Ace. Adiós-dijo Wendy. En ese momento Romeo aumentó el ritmo. "Me pregunto si la volveré a ver"-pensó el peliazul mirando la dirección por la que se marchaban Wendy y Romeo. Ace siguió caminando atraído por el olor de otro alimento. Hemos regresado chicos-gritó Wendy. Al entrar al gremio fue visible un gran ajetreo todos y cada uno de los miembros se encontraban preparando la fiesta para celebrar el regreso de Natsu. ¿Que ocurre aquí?-preguntó Romeo. Chicos ha ocurrido algo increíble Natsu-Wendy y Romeo abrieron los ojos esperando la noticia que Lucy les estaba contando-ha regresado. ¿Natsu-ni ha regresado?-Romeo no podia creerlo. Volvió hoy mismo, en este momento estamos preparando la fiesta para celebrar su regreso-explicó amable y alegremente la rubia. Eso es estupendo, voy a prepararme-dijo Wendy- ¿a que hora empieza?. Supongo que estará listo a las nueve así que a esa hora más o menos-contestó Lucy. Bien entonces me voy, luego nos vemos-salió corriendo Wendy. Espera te acompaño-siguió Romeo. A chicos ha venido alguien con él-recordó Lucy-bueno supongo que ya lo veran-la rubia regresó a los preparativos. Natsu, Natsu-iba gritando Ace por el bosque. "Que raro se supone que debería estar cerca su olor es muy fuerte"-pensó el peliazul. Natsu-repitió Ace. Ace-gritó una voz familiar. Rápidamente el peliazul reconoció la voz de Natsu y corrió hacia allí. ¿Que es esto?-arqueó Ace la ceja mientras observaba a un Natsu y Happy llenos de polvo y con trozos de madera. Estamos arreglando la casa-explicó Natsu. ¿Esto es una casa?-preguntó el peliazul señalando una chabola hecha trizas. Aye, ahí vivíamos Natsu y yo antes de marcharse-dijo el gato-pero cuando se fue fui a vivir a Fairy Hills con Wendy y Charle-finalizó Happy. Así que nadie limpió la casa en cinco años y terminó por derrumbarse ¿no? -desveló Ace. Exactamente-sonrió Natsu-vamos ayudanos lanzó el pelirosa un martillo a Ace. Está bien, pero demonnos prisa no me gusta llegar tarde-finalizó el peliazul. Una hora y media después: Esto ya es otra cosa-dijo Natsu. Aye, está mejor que antes-señaló el gato. Y verdaderamente la casa ahora era de un tamaño mayor de dos pisos con el tejado de piedra, dos grandes ventanas y una fuerte puerta hecha de madera de roble que anteriormente Ace había cogido de un gran árbol. Bien la amueblaremos mañana, lo mejor será que hoy durmamos en el suelo-explicó Ace. Aye tienes razón. Por cierto ¿que hora es?-preguntó Natsu. No sé, pero lo mejor será vayamos al gremio, ya no hay nada que hacer-emprendió Ace el camino seguido por Natsu y Happy que iba volando. Bien creo que está listo-sonrió de manera orgullosa Erza al ver terminado el trabajo. El gremio había sido decorado con guirnaldas, un gran cartel de bienvenidos era adornado con luces, la barra era atendida por Lissana, ya que Mirajane estaba viviendo con Laxus y no era consciente del regreso de Natsu. Ha quedado genial-comentó Lucy. Pero solo hay algo que me molesta-una pequeña vena se hinchó en la frente de Erza-donde está Natsu-gritó la peliroja. Y es que ya pasaban treinta minutos desde que todos llegaron al gremio, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban vestidos elegantemente, pero el único que no aparecía era aquel por el que se celebraba la fiesta. Ya sabes como es Natsu-trató de calmarla Lucy-seguro que se entretuvo con algo. Inmediatamente la puerta del gremio se abrió y fueron visibles tres figuras. Una de ellas era Happy, y las otras dos Natsu y Ace ambos cubiertos de polvo. Erza había golpeado a ambos por llegar tarde y sucios, pero se calmó al recordar para quien era la fiesta. Gray y Gajeel volvieron a golpear a Natsu, pero otra vez fueron rápidamente derrotados. Ya había pasado una hora desde el comienzo de la fiesta, Cana se encontraba bebiendo su vigésimo octavo barril, mientras que Natsu hablaba con aquellos que no estuvieron presentes en su regreso y Ace se mantenía apartado de la celebración. Has crecido mucho Asuca-dijo el dragonslayer sonriendo. Ahora la pequeña tenía ocho años, había crecido hasta ser mas o menos como Wendy antes de la marcha de Natsu. Si, mi hijita ya es mayor- Bisca restregó su cara con la mejilla de Asuca. Mama me avergüenças-reprochó Asuca librándose del agarre de su madre. Por cierto ¿sabeís donde estan Wendy y Romeo?-preguntó Natsu. Ellos había regresado esta tarde, les informamos sobre tu regreso y estaban muy emocionados, creo que llegaran de un momento a otro-explicó Alzack. Oh entonces esta bien-respondió el mago de fuego. Natsu se sentó en la mesa en la que eataban Erza, Lucy, Levy y Lissana. Hola-saludó el pelirosa, mientras tomaba asiento. Hola Natsu-respondió Lucy. Tras una serie de placticas de temas irrelevantes, surgió una pregunta. Natsu-llamó la atención Erza al dragonslayer-¿porque esta tan alejado?-señaló al peliazul que en todo este tiempo no se había movido del lugar. Ah, es que Ace es algo reservado, ya se acostumbrara-dijo Natsu restándole importancia. La puerta del gremio volvió a abrirse y entraron Wendy y Romeo. Wendy Romeo-gritó Natsu lanzándose a su encuentro. Natsu-ni-dijo alegremente Romeo. Natsu-san-saludó Wendy. Trad un caluroso reencuentro los tres magos fueron a la barra para tomar algo pero Wendy se detuvo al ver algo. "Ese muchacho es el de esta mañana"-pensó Wendy sorprendida. Natsu al reconocer que estaba mirando al peliazul dijo. Él es Ace-señaló-fue quién me acompaño en mi viaje y hoy se unió a Fairy Tail. Romeo que no se había percatado de la presencia del chico, frunció el ceño al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana, no por la situación sino que fue el sonrojo de Wendy lo que más le molestó. Porque no vaís a hablar con él-comentó Natsu- le irá bien que alguien le ayude a integrarse-sonrió. Buena idea Natsu-san-respondió Wendy, emprendiendo el camino hacia Ace, seguida por un Romeo que no quitaba un signo de molestia de su cara. Hola-una dulce voz interrumpió a un Ace que ajeno a todo había empezado a cerrar los ojos, debido al cansancio. Tu eres la chica de esta mañana-afirmó el peliazul- no sabía que formabas parte de Fairy Tail-continuó algo sorprendido. Yo tampoco sabía nada-explicó Wendy-es fantástico que te hayas unido al gremio-sonrió de manera cariñosa. "Que bonita"-pensó Ace mientras un visible sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Hola-saludó Romeo con un tono de voz molesto. Ah, hola-respondió Ace algo nervioso. Así que tú eres quien acompaño a Natsu-ni, en su viaje ¿cierto?-preguntó Romeo con el toque de molestia aún presente. Si yo lo ayudé, y cuando terminamos me ofreció venir aquí-explicó. ¿Entonces tienes alguien con quien formar equipo?-cuestionó Wendy. ¿Equipo?-dijo sin entender. En Fairy Tail los miembros se unen en equipos para realizar misiones-explicó Romeo. ¿Misiones?-volvió a preguntar. Son trabajos que envía la gente para solicitar ayuda a los magos-respondió Wendy dulcemente. Ah, pues no, no tengo nadie con quién formar equipo-farfulló. Ven con nosotros, yo i Romeo solos tardamos mucho, un poco de ayuda no vendría mal-dijo Wendy muy alegre. Me encantaría-respondió Ace sonriendo a la dragonslayer. Romeo que se había mantenido observando, decidió no decir nada, aunque la idea de ir con ese chico no le entusiasmaba. Bien entonces mañana saldremoa de misión, buscaremos algo simple para que te adaptes-comentó Wendy. Yosh-rió alegre el peliazul. ¿Que misión elegimos?-preguntó Wendy mientras observaba el panel. Creo que lo mejor sería algo simple-contestó Romeo-¿que tal esta?-cuestionó. Buscar una planta para una receta medicinal, recompensa de 250.000 jewels-leyó en voz alta Ace. Bien entonces decidido-añadió Wendy, esta será nuestra primera visión-dijo la dragonslayer emocionada. 


End file.
